Summer Time
by nightassassin480
Summary: "The way that he said it; 'I really am fine' made Brewster wonder just who he was trying to convince in the situation- the coffee brewer or himself." When the museum workers plan on taking a trip to the beach some problems arise that need to be taken care of. Some Brewster/Blathers in there too. I do not own Animal Crossing.


**My summer themed story for the year, and it somehow got a lot longer than I initially planned. It is Brewster/Blathers again and I hope you enjoy it!**

"Come on brother, we have been over this a hundred times! Now come out now or I will break down this door and drag you out!" Celeste called through the door, beating her fist again the hard wood. She stopped for a moment and listened, and upon hearing nothing she groaned and placed her hands on her hips. "Blathers, come one. You said you wanted to go, and we're waiting on you! How hard can it be to take of your clothes and put on a pair of swim trunks?"

"I-I'll be out in a minute!" She heard her brother call softly from inside. Celeste rolled her eyes.

"If I knew you were going to take this long I wouldn't have let you use my room to change in." She said as she plucked at one of the pink shoulder straps that connected to her own swim suit. She counted to ten and still hearing nothing she sighed loudly and began to knock on the door again. "Brother, what are you doing in there? I would like to get to the beach some point before the day is over!"

"What's the problem Celeste?"

The young woman turned to see Brewster standing on the stairs a few steps below her, wearing nothing but his dull green and white striped swim trucks and holding the bag that was carrying all of their supplies for their trip to the ocean. She turned to him, pointing a thumb over her shoulder at the door. "My wonderful brother has decided to take his dear sweet time with getting changed and personally I would really like to get going- I mean, this is really the only day of the year we go outside and get some sunshine and I would like to hang out with some of the girls in town when they are not about to fall asleep for once!"

Brewster looked from the annoyed girl to the door she was standing in front of and shrugged. "You want me to talk to him?" Celeste threw her hands up into the air as she walked down the steps, taking the bag he held out to her.

"Be my guest- I'm going to put on sunscreen." She continued walking down the steps, not looking back as she reached the main room of the museum. Brewster watched her for a minute before walking up to the door that led to her room, and to where Blathers was supposed to be changing. He knocked on the door, speaking at a volume that was slightly louder than usual to make sure that Blathers could hear him through the door.

"Blathers? You in there- it's me. Mind if I come in?" He stood still, waiting for an answer. When no voice came from beyond the door he grabbed the doorknob and turned it, walking into the cold room. He closed the door behind him and looked over to where the other man stood. Blathers was facing a full body mirror wearing his own plaid swimming trunks and his white button down shirt, which was fully unbuttoned so that you could see his torso. The younger man glared at his reflection, his eyes looking into his own face then down his body and back up, not seeming to notice the other man standing behind him. Brewster took a step towards him, watching him curiously. "Blathers?"

The questioning voice made the other jump suddenly, Blathers whirling around to face Brewster, one of his hands spread out over his chest. "Oh my- Brewster you startled me!" He said, allowing a small laugh to pass through his tight smile.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." The corners of his mouth twitching into a tiny smile as he spoke. "I knocked but you didn't answer, so I just let myself in- sorry."

"Oh no, i-it's alright." The museum curator said, wrapping the open folds of his shirt around himself, his eyes shifting between making eye contact with Brewster and the floor in front of him. "I'm fine; I'll be out in a minute. Tell Celeste that I'm sorry for making her wait."

"I will…" He said, noticing how nervous the smaller man had become. "Are you sure you're ok, Blathers?"

"Yes, I am perfectly fine- I'm just, you know, not used to being up this early, eh wot." Brewster arched an eyebrow at him and Blathers' anxious smile broke into a frown, a worried look on his face. "P-Please, Brewster. I really am fine."

The way that he said it; 'I really am fine' made Brewster wonder just who he was trying to convince in the situation- the coffee brewer or himself. "No you are not fine Blathers- that I can clearly see that. Now, I'm not leaving until you say what's wrong, no matter how long it takes, but I don't think either of us want Celeste storming back up here to scream at the both of us." Blathers looked up at Brewster, surprised at the somewhat lengthy speech. He chuckled, crossing his arms tightly in front of his chest.

"I think that's the most you have ever said to me." Blathers said back with a small laugh. They stared at each other a moment, Brewster waiting for the explanation he wanted and Blathers weighing his options in his head. After a moment Blathers sighed and turned back around to face the full length mirror. He stared at himself, not looking at Brewster's reflection as he spoke. "Have you ever just… looked in a mirror and hated what you saw in it?" He asked quietly, a miserable look on his face.

Brewster tilted his head slightly, looking carefully over the other man. "What do you mean?"

"Look at me Brewster!" He cried, moving his arms down to his sides so that his unbuttoned shirt fell open, revealing his pale body to the mirror. "Look at me, this isn't healthy! I don't know what's wrong with me- I eat, it's not like I starve myself, but I can't gain weight for the life of me!" Brewster's eyes widened at the sudden outburst, taking a step away the other. "I'm not just thin- I could live with thin- I'm practically a skeleton." Blathers shuddered and gasped for breath, feeling the hot tears that had been welling up in his eyes leave trails of wet down his cheeks. "I have always been small, Brewster. It was something I learned to live with for awhile- until I moved here. I can feel them staring at me, watching me and then talking about me when I turn my back like I can't hear them. One of them- Bitty, I believe her name was- literally came up to me one night and asked me if I was eating properly and then told me I was skinny! And now I'm going to go and parade myself in front of the whole town." He sniffed loudly, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

Brewster watched him for a moment before moving behind the crying man and wrapping his arms around him, pulling the shaking man against him. "Blathers dear, you shouldn't be like that."

He shivered, leaning against the taller man and pressing his face into the crook of his neck. "I-I know. I can't help it though."

"Yes you can." He shifted him in his arms, until he was able to look down at the other. "Blathers look at me- there is nothing wrong with you. You're just letting other's opinions get to you."

Blathers looked up at Brewster, looking unsure. "Their opinions matter Brewster." He mumbled, his voice softer than usual.

"So a stranger's opinion is more important than mine?"

There was a long pause before Blathers answered. "No." He said finally, sighing as he did.

"Good." Brewster said, running his hands up and down the other's sides. "Because you are the most beautiful person I have ever met."

"Psh," Blathers shifted again, hiding the blush on his face. "No, you don't mean that."

"I do. You are smart and attractive and perfect." Brewster said, moving one of his hands up to run through Blathers' hair. Blathers didn't say anything this time. He continued, "And I love you- even more than coffee." He heard the other scoff.

"Lair." He mumbled, giving the other a look.

"I do. If I had to choose between you and brewing I would pick you."

"Yeah, maybe after you ate all the coffee grounds." Brewster had to chuckle at that and he was pretty sure that he felt Blathers shake a bit as he tried to hold in his own laughter.

"Say what you want, but I do feel that way."

"I'm glad." Blathers said, wrapping his arms around Brewster's waist and pulling him closer against him.

"Now, are you coming?" He asked, receiving a sigh as an answer.

"I guess." He said, letting his arms fall from Brewster. The coffee maker pulled away from the curator, taking one of his hands and leading him towards the door. "Um, Brewster?"

"Hm?"

"Can I… keep the shirt on?" He asked as he tugged at the collar of his button down.

Brewster gave him a tiny smile and nodded once. "Of course, you do what you want." Blathers smiled at him and Brewster continued towards the door, feeling the other's slender fingers tighten around his own. They walked down the stairs together and Celeste jumped up from where she was sitting, snatching up the bag as she did.

"Finally! Come on you guys, let's go!" She yelled and took off running for the front door, the bright pink frills of her swim suit fluttering behind her as she ran. Blathers chuckled as she leapt out the door, holding a hand up to block the sunlight out of her face. Brewster looked over his shoulder at the other and squeezed his hand before continuing to the door and out the building. The curator grunted and held up his own hand in front of his eyes, blinking against the brightness. "Ugh, this is so unnatural."

"You want to wait and come back tonight?" Brewster asked him.

"No, I don't really want Celeste running around by herself. It could be dangerous, eh wot." They started walking the few acres trip down to the ocean, Blathers keeping a tight grip on Brewster's hand. The whole scene almost seemed to surprise Blathers as they crested the final hill to reach the beach. The shore was practically covered with villagers; you could barely see a foot of sand. Brewster heard Blather whimper and felt a tug on his hand.

"You alright?" He asked Blathers who gave him a small nod in reply. Brewster looked down at the crowds of people and looked back to Blathers. "How about we find a place a little less busy?"

"O-Ok." Blathers stuttered, allowing himself to be lead away from the swarms of people. They kept walking and to keep his mind off of everything else Brewster tried to keep him occupied.

"Blathers, tell me about the sea bass."

He could hear him perk up as he replied, "Sea Bass? Oh ,ok! Well… Sea bass are famous for their delicious white meat as well as their large size. If they ingest something inedible, they open up their mouths and gills and violently shake their heads. They generally manage to expel the foreign material, though it has the added effect of looking rather odd. Much like their freshwater cousins, sea bass have a strong pull, making them a great challenge for anglers…" Brewster smiled as he rambled, occasionally asking a question as they walked. He could feel Blathers relax as he talked; if there was one thing he enjoyed it was sharing his seemingly infinite knowledge on what he studied with someone who was willing to listen. They eventually found themselves at the bottom of one of the cliff sides that surrounded the town and due to the lack of people and the quietness of the area they decided to stop there. Blathers sat down on the sand, leaning back on his arms and stretching out his legs. Brewster sat down next to him, crossing his legs.

"Celeste has all the stuff." Brewster said, staring out at the ocean.

"She does doesn't she?"

"Want me to go get it?" He continued, glancing at the curator.

Blathers looked at Brewster, his eyes wide. "Oh no- you don't have to go through that horrible crowd alone, trying to find her. We'll be fine without it, I'm sure." He closed his eyes and sighed, seeming to enjoy the bright sunshine on his skin.

They sat in silence for a moment before it was broken. Blathers moaned loudly, digging his fingertips into the hot sand. "It's hot out here. And the sun…"

"Hm?"

"It hurts." He finished with a quiet laugh. Brewster chuckled and looked at Blathers, his eyes looking over the curator's exposed skin. He couldn't see what Blathers' problem was with himself; he looked perfectly fine to him. He was slender, yes, but it wasn't like that was a bad thing. Blathers looked good being slender, he had always thought so. It just made it easier for him to carry, and hold, and press against a wall in some of their more heated interactions. He bit the inside of his cheek as he let his mind wander, a small smile spreading over his lips.

As if feeling a pair of eyes on him Blathers opened his own and looked over to Brewster, jumping slightly at the intense gaze the other one was looking at him with. "Brewster, no!" He said, pulling the sides of his shirt up to cover himself. The other looked at him, his eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"I know what that look means- and s-stop staring." He said, looking away from the brewer, blushing. Brewster hummed, reaching over and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I like staring." He whispered huskily, moving to press his lips against the others quivering jaw. Blathers gasped and pressed his hands against his bare chest, trying to turn away from him.

"N-No, Brewster, there are people out here!" He cried out, weakly struggling against the other's advances. Brewster just smiled and persisted harder, eventually capturing the other's mouth and pulling him closer to him by his hips. Blathers shoved against him lightly, fighting him feebly a little longer before finally giving in, moving his hands up from his chest to his shoulders and neck. They eventually pulled apart, Blathers panting and Brewster watching him. He leaned forward a bit; pressing his forehead against the coffee maker's and smiled. "You know, as much as I like talking," He whispered gently, "I like using my mouth for this a lot better." Brewster said nothing, but pressed his mouth to Blathers' once again, being a bit rougher than last time. He moaned loudly, curling his fingers and scratching his fingernails across Brewster's skin. Suddenly he was on his back, Brewster holding himself up off him with his forearms. Blathers arched up against him, gasping- "Ouch! Hot sand, hot sand!" against the other's lips. He could feel him smile against him and they rolled over, Blathers now laying on top of Brewster. He sat up, frowning down at Brewster who just stared back up at him. "We are on a public beach you know."

He shrugged up at him, sliding his hands from Blathers' thin waist to his thighs, running his hands over skin and swim trunks. "We're not doing anything wrong." Blathers scoffed and lowered himself again.

"You are insatiable." He said softly before pressing his lips back against Brewster's, moaning as his hands traveled around to his behind. He was barely able to suppress the urge to thrust his hips forward as fingers started to massage handfuls of the firm flesh. He whimpered loudly, arching his back and trying to press as much of himself against Brewster as possible.

"Ewwwww…" Blathers pulled his lips away from Brewster's looking up to see Celeste standing ten feet in front of them, making a face. "You know, if you guys are going to get all weird and sexual," She made a weird, over exaggerated hand motion, "I can go away." Blathers rolled his eyes and huffed, sitting up and Brewster leaned his head back so he could look up at the younger girl.

"What is it Celeste?" Blathers asked, trying to hide the growing blush on his face.

"Oh, nothing." She said with a shrug, shifting the large bag from one hand to the other as she walked towards them. "I was hanging out with Bob and Pinky when I noticed that you two weren't around, so I went looking for you guys and here I am. Seriously though, if you two want some private time-"

"Celeste," Blathers said, cutting off Brewster who had also opened his mouth, his pink face turning a deeper red, "We are fine, I was just trying to explain to Brewster that such behavior in a public place wouldn't be good anyway."

"Yeah, because that's defiantly what it looked like from over there- anyway I'm glad I came when I did brother, you're starting to burn." She rummaged through the bag and pulled out a bottle of sunscreen. She tossed it towards them and Brewster caught it out of the air, sitting up as Blathers scooted down his body a bit, pressing his fingers to his cheeks and hissing quietly. Silently, Brewster popped open the cap of the bottle and squirted out a bit of the pale goo into his hand, gently smearing and rubbing it into Blathers' face and on his ears before moving downward. "Anyway, why are you guys over here? Well, I mean, if you were planning on doing any weirdness I can see why you'd opt for a secluded area- but still?"

Brewster felt Blathers tense up and he sighed, speaking as he continued to apply the sunscreen to his neck and chest. "We just didn't want to be disturbed by the noise of others." Blathers relaxed a bit and he smiled up at him knowingly.

"Mm-hmm," Celeste said as she plopped down next to them. "Well, you're going to get disturbed by me. So what do you guys want to do?"

They looked from Celeste to each other smiling.

* * *

"Ah! Brewster, no!" Blathers screamed as Brewster appeared out of the water below him, lifting him up on his shoulders. Brewster chuckled as he man above him screamed and flailed his arms, trying not to fall off him. Celeste laughed loudly, spinning a beach ball in her hands as she watched the scene in front of her.

"Oi, Blathers!" She called to her brother, getting his attention as she lifted the ball above her head. "Catch!" She tossed the ball into the air and smacked it hard, sending it soaring in his direction.

"Oh, I got it! I got it!" He yelled back, shooting his arms up and leaning back along with the ball as it flew over his head. Celeste burst out laughing again as Blathers fell backwards, dragging Brewster into the salty water with him. She had to prop her large glasses on top of her head to wipe the tears from her eyes as Blathers rose from the water, holding the ball triumphantly above his head. Brewster then appeared, taking off his own glasses and gently shaking the water from them before replacing them back onto his face. Blathers quickly apologized, shouting a quick scolding word to the still snickering Celeste.

"It's fine." Brewster said, looking over to the other man. He couldn't help but smile at him. He was holding the multicolored beach ball in front of his stomach, his soaked shirt clinging to his frail body- what wasn't above the water floating with the tide, and his wet, brown hair clinging to his forehead. He was panting with an open mouth smile plastered onto his face. Brewster was quite glad that the once sobbing man had forgotten about his fears for a few hours and was happy. Celeste sighed and moved her glasses back down to her face, looking off towards the setting sun. She frowned, turning back to her brother and co-worker.

"Hey," She called out, getting their attention. "It's getting late, you guys want to say out or head back to the museum?" They looked at each other, Blathers asking a Brewster a question and he shrugged back as an answer.

Blathers nodded and turned to Celeste. "Yeah, I guess we'll go on that way."

She nodded and began to make her way towards the beach, shivering as she jogged out of the water and onto the still somewhat warm sand. Brewster looked to Blathers and held out his hand to him. He smiled at Brewster, blushing as he tucked the beach ball under one arm and took his hand with the opposite one. Once they reached the beach, Blathers began to deflate the ball as Brewster picked up the bag, holding it open as Blathers shoved the now flat ball into it. They slowly began to make their way back to the museum, hand in hand once again. There was a long pause before Blathers cleared his throat, glancing up to Brewster. "I, um, thanks Brewster." He looked down at him, his face asking the question for him and Blathers began trying to explain himself. "I-I mean, for getting me to come out here. I wouldn't have done it if you had not convinced me to do so, and I enjoyed myself- so thank you."

Brewster just nodded, another long pause stretching between them before he spoke. "I meant what I said."

"Hm? Oh, yes. I know you did- it's just that sometimes I get a little…"

"I understand." Brewster said, leaning over to press a kiss to the top of his head.

Blathers smiled, humming as he leaned his head against Brewster's shoulder. "I know you do- that's why I love you too."

-One Month Later-

Blathers sat silently at the end of the bar up against the wall, reading as he sipped his coffee, trying to ignore the loud conversation going on further down the bar.

"That will be 200 bells."

"Yes of course, of course." Bitty said, handing Brewster the amount of bells he requested and then returned to talking to Freya, who was sitting next to her. Brewster silently turned, getting one of the porcelain tea cups from underneath the bar and poured steaming coffee in it, looking up at Bitty then looking down the bar at Blathers. He set it down onto the bar but didn't take his hand off of the cup's handle.

"Here you go." He said, watching closely as Bitty reached for the cup and with on flick of his wrist he splashed the hot liquid down the front of her spotted dress. She screamed, jerking away from the bar and looking from the brewer down to her soaked dress. Bitty looked back up to Brewster, a furious look on her face and she opened her mouth to speak. However, he beat her to it, smacking both his hands down onto the wooden bar and leaning forward so that their noses almost touched. "If you ever call my boyfriend 'skinny' again you will be lucky if all you get is a coffee cup upside your head."

Bitty gaped at him, unable to think of words to express herself as an angry blush covered her plump cheeks. Brewster simply continued to stare at her. "Get out." He said in a low voice, watching as a now very shocked looking Freya quickly grabbed and guided a still gaping Bitty out of the coffee shop. Brewster watched her go, relaxing a bit once the pair was up the stairs and completely out of sight. He sighed, grabbing the cup and plate it sat on and placed them in the small sink under the bar, running cold water over them and gently drying the cup off with a towel. He glanced over to where Blathers was sitting, the museum curator staring at him with a look of surprise. "My only regret," He said, sounding calm and soft spoken as he normally did, "Is that I wasted a perfectly good cup of coffee on her."

He was unable to suppress the small smile that spread across his lips when he heard Blathers groan and smack his forehead to his hand.

**Holy dang. This will probably be the longest thing that I ever write that contains no actual smut, but I'm glad it is done finally. I hope the beginning isn't too tacky though- I tried to make it as good as I could but I don't think I quite pulled off what was going on in my head. The next thing I will be working on with these two will be a smut- so don't get your knickers in a twist! Anyway, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome and I'd appreciate it you left them! I will see you all next time!**


End file.
